Technical Field
This invention relates generally to lighters which consume fuel such as, for example, butane which is stored in a reservoir in a liquid state, then passed through a valve means and finally ignited by a spark or other similar means. More particularly, the invention relates to a butane cigarette lighter having a selectable configuration which prevents depression of a valve actuator and in turn hinders expulsion of fuel from a valve nozzle (i.e., fuel nozzle) and/or generation of sparks thereby rendering operation of the lighter by young children even more difficult. Advantageously, this feature of the lighter may be deactivated by moving a valve actuator to a non-interfering position, thus facilitating flame production.